ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unlatibility/Super Matrix: Dimension Chaos
Dimension Chaos this is a crossover with Unlatibility and Super Matrix. Plot Noah is riding his bike chasing some crooks. Crook 1: Why are we running!? Crook 2: Because that kid with the watch is chasing us! Crook 1: Oh right! Noah leaped off of his bike, transformed into? Stinkfly? in mid-air and spit on the crooks and stuck them to the ground. ???: Well done, Segurason. Noah looked back and saw Eon! Dun dun dun! Noah: Eon!? Eon: Yes. Surprised? Noah: Yes! You died! Eon: Ahem. Immortality? Remember? Noah: Oh yeah. Eon shot Noah and Stinkfly turned to dust. Noah: Great. Now I have to enter the Lepidopterran code in the Matrix! Noah entered the code and barely dodged another time blast. Eon: You can't run forever! Noah: You sure? Noah transformed. Noah: XLR8! Noah ran in zig-zags away from Eon. Eon teleported in front of Noah and punched him. Noah flew over Eon and landed face-first. Eon: Even if you ran a hundred times faster than the speed of sound, I'd still catch you. Noah: I'll just test that then. Noah transformed again. Noah: Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw a couple sonic discs at Eon who blasted them and reduced them to dust. But by then, Noah was gone. Eon looked, but Noah was behind him and screamed. Eon fell into a wall. Eon: Resistance is futile! Noah: Who cares? He Sonic Doom-ed Eon. Then he throws sonic disk at Eon, trying to hit him, but Eon opened a portal to a random dimension. The sonic disks entered the portal to Alza's Safety System and it hits Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid in the head. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): OUCH! Hey, what the heck is- *sees the portal* COOL! He entered it. Noah: What did you just do, Eon? Eon: Basically I just tried to trap you in another dimension. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid came in. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Whoa. OMGZ It's a blue robotic thingy and some guy in a mask! Eon: Foolish child! Eon shot a blast toward Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): WHAT THE FU- (and from Ben change Diamondhead)? Diamondhead (Unlatibility): No, you are foolish, diamond is ageless! Eon: *facepalm* Noah: A Matrix wielder? GASP! ALBEDO! Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Albedo!? WHO THE FUDGY BUDDIES IS THAT? Eon: YAY! When you guys are arguing I can run away! Wait why do I say this? DANG IT. Noah, Ben, and Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility):? ..... Eon:......RETREAT! Eon teleports away. Noah: Thanks, Albedo, you let a dangerous time controling monster loose! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE MOVIE! Diamondhead (Unlatibility): Ok, I got two things to ask, first, what movie? Second, HOW THE HECK HE LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER Noah:? The season 3 finale one!? And now you will pay, Albedo! Noah screamed at Ben, shattering him. But Brian regenerated like in? Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2? to Chromastone. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (charge up when at them) It's Plug-in Form! You are Noah! Noah screamed at? Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form is now shield. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid? Plug-in Form? (Unlatibility): I... it's Mirror Drakath Armor, cool! Diamondhead (Unlatibility): Oh, you wanna a fight, okay then! (transform) Echo Echo! Ben duplicated, and each clones jumped at Noah. Noah: Ha! You're fighting your own ultimate form! Noah emitted sound waves from every hole on him and knocked all the Echo Echoes off. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid? Plug-in Form? (Unlatibility): (he charge up into any Super Saiyan form is not revived after deforms away) Echo Echo? (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition, it's... wait. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): Or not? When he charge him into any form. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): I am just been base form! Echo Echo? (Unlatibility): What's an ultimate form? The clones merged with him and he transformed to Rath. Rath (Unlatibility): RATH!!!!! Ben picked up Noah and smashed him into a wall. Rath (Unlatibility): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', STRANGER! RATH IS GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP! Noah: Ouchies. Ben starts punching him and throw him to a building. Suddenly, the building fell apart and out came Upgrade. Noah shot a laser at Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE it not recharging and knocked him down. Noah shot a laser at Ben and knocked him down. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): (jumping and stands him off at Noah) Rath (Unlatibility): RAWR!!! I'M MAD! Eh, maybe Rath is not good anyway. Ben? transformed to Brainstorm. When he landed his Humungousaur on OV version. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): I'm really smashing! When he landed two them. Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): 1.5L variant! Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): What? Brainstorm (Unlatibility): With my smartypantsness, I shall defeat you! He shoots electricity at Upgrade and Noah was knocked out. We then see Ben fighting Jack and Erika, with a fainted Noah in the background. Ben: -_- Noah: Albedo! Hands off my cousins! Noah transformed. Noah: Lodestar! Noah crushed Ben with two pieces of metal. Noah: Take that, white mite! Ben: Are you blind?! How the heck am I white?! Even this symbol thingy is green! And my belt is gray and black! U R DUMB! Ben shoots electricity at Jack and Erika, then shoots more at Noah. Jack: Some help would be nice! Noah: Go you two! Albedo's mine! Ben: Who is this 'Albedo' you keep refering to? Noah: Not falling for it. Noah flew over to Ben and punched him. When after leave a change form. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): STINKFLY! Wait it even Turn-in version away. Ew, this guy stinks, but not that kind of stink... He shoots goo at Noah, trapped him in the ground, then Ben turned to Rath and grabbed Noah by collar. Ben: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WHOEVER-YOU-ARE, TELL RATH WHO IS THIS 'ALBEDO' OR ELSE! Noah: Albedo, you know as well as I do you are a Galvan who used to be my assistant but went roue and I trapped you in my form but you made your own Matrix and try to kill me. Ben: What? Noah: Let me spell it out for you, *Transform* Doomer! Noah electrocuted Ben. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): Get out here you fools! (change) CHROMASTONE!!! Noah electrocuted Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid again, but he absorbed it and shoots them back. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): HA. Noah turned intangible and it phased through. Noah: HA. Noah went underground. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Where'd ya go? Noah came up behind Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid, grabbed him, and shocked him. Ben: Stop! (transforms a new alien) Technoshock! NNNOOOOAAAHHHHH! (goes underground then shoots laser everywhere) Noah falls to the ground. Ben: Any last words, bro? Noah: Just one. *Transform* Bigfoot! Ben: Well, actually I have? another Bigfoot, but he's not good for this kind of situation. *sigh, then transforms* Technoground! Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): Technoground, it's now new alien species is Landorus Therian Form! Ben farted and Noah fainted, again. Noah got up. Noah: Ugh! I will never unlock a Fartonian! Noah tried to punch Ben, but his fist phased through him. Ben: Oh god. (farts all over the place, everyone fainted.) Oh yeah, I'm the awesomest of the awesome! Noah cupped a hand to his mouth and transformed. Noah:? Swampfire! I'm used to bad smells in this form! Ben: Dude, even you smell bad, and you don't even have a nose! (transform) SWAMPFIRE!!! I wonder how I can turn to that tree guy with blue head, but whatever. (shoots fire) Noah made a fire wall and threw seeds at Ben. Ben was tangled. Noah: Now, I need some answers. Ben: What of it? You are Turn-in version, and you my away! Ben made the plants release him and punched Noah. Noah transformed. Noah: Way Big! Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): (deforms his Humungousaur) You that can lift stop Noah. Ben: So? You think I don't have that? (transform) WAAAAAAAAAAY BIG! Noah: Mine is better. See? Noah blasted Ben with a cosmic ray. Both timed out and turned normal. Noah: Wait a minute. You're not Albedo! Ben: Told ya. (uses his gauntlet to ignites fire) Still want to battle? Suddenly, the sky turned purple. Noah was about to press down the Matrix when there was purple lightning. Noah: Eon... He pushed by two. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid and? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): I am for you. Turn-in? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): I am that Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, the altered Geochelone Aerio. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): I am Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, the altered Pyronite. Noah: Oh, yeah, thanks. Ben: That guy can change the color of the sky...? Cool. Noah: No you Nitwit! He's doing something to the fabric of time an--OH MAN! Ben: What? Noah: Eon's merging this Universe with another nearby one! Ben: Wait, if this is another dimension, then...IT'S MY DIMENSION! (Dramatic music plays) Ben: STOP THAT MUSIC! He two teleports away. Narrator: NO! *Sticks tongue out* Noah: Wait. Introductions. We started off kinda rough. I'm Noah Segurason. Matrix Wielder, Part Galvan, Human, Anodite, and Osmosian. And you? Ben: I remember, Ben. His my new Turn-in version of Ben, the even parther, Mirror Drakath. His Part Human, Galvan. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, part Pyronite. And Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, part Geochelone Aerio. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid and? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid? (Unlatibility): It's some thing can fusion. ???: Now you die. A purple blast came in between? Ben, Noah, and all 1.5L variant. It was Eon! (Eon): My plan is nearing reality! Ben: Good for you. (throws fire at Eon's cape, burning it, then hides behind a tree) Eon: MAI CAPE! Eon shot Ben's shoe, leaving him partly bare-foot. Ben: MAI SHOE! Noah: Okay.... Ben: Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, now! Eon: You are Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid! Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid flew over to Eon, Noah pushed down and transforms Heatblast, who froze Noah in time and kicked him away. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (he landed) His not power charging. Ben grabs another shoe (LOL) from his bag and transformed. Ben: Diamondhead!? (punch Eon in the face) DIEEEEEE Eon: HAHAHAHAH! Ben: PURPLE GUY! Y U NO DIE!? Eon: Y u be died. Ben: Hubbawhuh? Eon blasted Ben, it didn't disintergrate him, but it sent him flying. He two landed from all of away. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): That's it, Eon. I am Ester. Turn-in Perodua Viva EZ Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): He's my Shockquatch, his known as Shocksquatch. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): On my that this female Galvanic Mechamorph. Turn-in Perodua Viva EZi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): His my another Orishan. Turn-in Perodua Viva SXi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): An my are Ultimate Wildmutt. Turn-in Perodua Viva 660 EX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): My his another of the NRG. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): My this even to Amperi. Ben: OMG THAT DID? NOT? HURT ME. HA. Ben turns his head to a mace and hits Eon's head with it. But Eon is not fazed. He punches Ben and sends him sky high. Just then, Eon gets blasted from behind. It's Turn-in Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid his form. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then another one blasted him from behind, and then two large diamond pillars hit him in the face! Eon: AW Turn-in Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Face it Eon. You're no match for two Petrosapiens. Eon: You sure about that? Then, the two universes finally merged. People from Noah's world and Ben's world mingled, and then got shot by Eon. Eon: BOW DOWN TO ME! Turn-in Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): To you? No thanks, I rather eats some vegetables then bow to you. (shoots more diamond, then hit Eon's helmet with his hand, cracking it) I SAY DIE! YOU SAY OK! The Helmet broke off, revealing a future Noah. Ben: OMGZ! NOAH! YOUR EVIL! Noah: He must be me from an alternate timeline corrupted by Chronian DNA. Turn-in Perodua Viva 850 EX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): That is SO original, by the way. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ben: Die! (transform to Humungousaur, then throws him away and keep stomping on him) DIE DIE DIE Suddenly, Humungousaur turned grey and poof! Turned to dust. Ben in his normal form was now standing on Eon with his hands charged with time ray energy. Ben: Oh son of a muffins! Eon shot a blast, but Ben was saved by Altered Fasttrack. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): And you are Fasttrack is my Citrakayah. He revealing Noah as Fasttrack. Noah: Fasttrack, are you? Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Uhhhhh.... yeah, that my altered. Ben: It's? Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Plug-in Hybrid, part Citrakayah.? Thanks, but how did he- Suddenly, Noah was blasted by another time ray, Fasttrack turned to dust, and Ben transformed to Diamondhead and creates a diamond shield to protect them. He speed to all Viva. Noah: Eon's a powerful maniac. He has ways. Stand back. His was Way Big. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE SXi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): WAY BIG! The are To'kustar from the away. Ben:? Another? Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE SXi Plug-in Hybrid, part To'kustar. Noah transformed. Noah: Way Big! Noah shot a cosmic ray at Eon, but Eon shot a time ray. There was a struggle, and Eon won and Way Big turned to dust. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE SXi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Way Big countdown. Ben:? maybe you are the one who needs to stand back. (covers Noah with Diamond, then transform to Jetray and flew around Eon super fastly while shooting neuroshock laser at him) When another Jetray. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE SX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Jetray countdown. He flying away on his water. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE EZ Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Ripjaws countdown. Eon teleported in front of Jetray, froze him, and shot him. Ben started falling. Noah transformed into? Brainstorm? and safely put him down with telekinesis. Noah: My apologizes friend, but I see fit that I shall be the one that takes on this evil time walker. Ben: Wait, I got an idea! (transforms to Nanomech and enters Eon's nose since he doesn;t have his helmet while no one notices) Ben goes up to his brain. He tries to shoot it, but is teleported out. Eon: Ohoho. Almost got me there. Eon crushed Ben and shot him. Destroying Nanomech. He wind down. Ben: Terraspin, no! This is Turn-in program! Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Turn-in program? It's even derezzing that to killed from enemies to user program that disappeared from death away, he loading/starting in the program. Ben: Program? Wait, what. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): The program that turned to death on his derezzing. Eon: The Turn-in Program, his uses to death from derezzing on. Ben: Stop that, derezzing! Noah transformed. Noah:? Ultimate Big Chill! Noah turned intangible and shot ice flames at Eon. Ben: How do you turn to a red Big Chill? (transform) Ghostfreak! Now you are under my control.... (posses Eon and hits himself with his own time rays) Eon: I cannot age! Noah froze Eon before he could gain consciousness. Suddenly, the combined world starts falling apart. The all Viva was teleported away. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Ugh... Noah: We've gotta do something fast or our worlds will die! Ben: Got any time-releated alien? Noah: Eon and Clockwork! Ben: THEN TRANSFORM!!!!! Noah transformed. Noah:? Eon! Ben: Seriously the name is so un-original. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): That's some waiting. Noah: Shut up. Ben: Maybe we could alter the time or something? But it could creates Paradox...... Noah: I'm gonna try to separate the worlds! Noah flew up and shot the planet. Ben: Ehh, okay......(eats sandwich) The planet split in half. Eon: NOOOO! Noah: Now, one last thing! Noah shot another blast, pushing the two into two different portals. Suddenly, Noah's eyes turned from green to purple. Ben: Wait? Stop,? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid, no! Noah shot time ray and derezzed? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid from their death. Ben: Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid! Stop! (transform to XLR8 and hits Noah's symbol with tail, and Noah reverted back) Noah: Thanks! But now the worlds are falling apart again! I couldn't keep the grip when Eon overshadowed me. Ben: What is Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid it was died! What's going on that? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid even lost derezzed! After, Ben picks up and holds the Hybrid Synergy Drive. Ben: Hybrid Synergy Drive, it's user program is Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid! Noah: User program? It's even turned eyes purple and shot time ray after Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid it death! Ben: (he uses USB to Hybrid Synergy Drive at X-Drivetrix) Mmmm.... passcode is 2200. It was touch from number into passcode is 2200, and opens the screen. Ben: It's got, Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid that starting the program! Noah: It got to the used derezzed away. Eon: That's good. Ben: Or maybe I can...(scans Eon, then transform to him and do what Noah just do)? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid that starting program, Eon! Noah: I'll keep Eon distracted so he can't overshadow you! Noah transformed into? Diamondhead. Eon: Good luck. Noah ran toward Eon and punched him. But Eon punched him, too. Noah shot diamonds at him. Ben was trying to get the worlds into their respective dimensions. He teleported again is a female Galvanic Mechamorph. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility):? (uses a Mechamorph Armor he turns into Plug-in Form) Ben: Ugh, this is complicated. Eon pinned Noah down and started concentrating on Ben. Noah kicked him. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Stop that, do that! Ben: FUUUUUU. Noah trapped Eon in a diamond prison. Noah: HA. Eon: LEMME OUTTA HERE! Noah: Let me think about it....um...NO! Ben: NO WAY DUDE.? :P Eon: FUUUUUUUU Ben successfully separated the dimensions. Eon disappeared in a flash of light. Ben reverted back. Ben: Um. Now what? Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Well, first we should get our dead aliens back. But that? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid were derezzed. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form? entered a code in the? Noah's Super Matrix? reunlocking all off the killed transformations. Noah also did the same for? Ben. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Done. Noah: There. That's every transformation you've ever become, and maybe one or two newbies. Ben: OH YAY THANKS MAN WOOHOO Noah: NOW GO AWAY! Ben: 16-years old Feedback, Bloxx, Spitter, and Walkatrout. :( Noah: I mean, go back to your universe. Ben: How, no portal around here. Noah: Don't you have an Matrix? Ben: Whatever it's called, but yes. Although, can Eon open a portal to another dimension? Noah: Duh. He Noah looks behind? Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form. Noah:? Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form, it's part Galvanic Mechamorph! Ben: Let's go home, that was? Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form. It's derezzed after reunlocking away. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form teleported his electric,? sky turned blue again. Noah:? What a buzzkill. THE END. Trivia *Ben also? Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid? unlocked with Feedback, Bloxx, Spitter, and Walkatrout was prior to Unlatibility version. *This is a non-canon in Unlatibility series. Category:Crossover episodes